


Sun In Our Eyes

by Dahvenzi



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Davenzi, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, SKAM, druck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahvenzi/pseuds/Dahvenzi
Summary: An enemies to lovers story where David and Matteo are stuck together in quarantine after Hans catched the COVID-19 virus. So just your usual Davenzi quarantine fiction.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 187





	1. The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, welcome to my Davenzi quarantine story. I guess most of you are here from my ig (@lovirity) so welcome!! @matteohnow on twitter inspired me to do this, so some of the ideas for this fiction are hers. I expect to post the next chapter in two days, but for more information please check out my ig. I’m not sure how many chapters there are going to be, but enjoy <3

David

Monday. David sighs and takes a quick glance at his alarm. For some reason that he can’t quite explain, he always manages to wake up around ten minutes before his alarm actually goes off. Still a little confused by the weird dream he just had, something about his sister and his godmother but he can’t really remember, he presses the button on his alarm to turn it off. Just as he stands up and goes to his closet, he feels the slight emotion of panic in his chest. Another week. Just another usual week in his new school. Another week around him. Pushing away his thoughts, he grabs a random black shirt and gray pants before he makes his way to the bathroom. After a quick shower, he stands silent in the doorway to the kitchen, watching Laura making breakfast while dancing to some songs he has never heard before. Her music taste is a little questionable, but that’s alright as long as these weird songs keep her in a light mood.

“Good morning.”, he says, still smiling because her good mood is contagious. “Slept well?” she answers, grinning at him while pointing to the breakfast that she already prepared for him. Giving her a thankful smile, he sits down and eats while trying to avoid any further eye contact with his sister. He knows that she can read him like an open book and he’s not really in the mood to talk about the things that keep his mind busy right now. Things like him. After quickly finishing his breakfast and, thank god, no questions from Laura, he makes his way to school. Maybe it won’t be that bad today. He can do this.

David loves his PE advanced course. It’s a welcoming change from the everyday school life where he can just forget about all of his problems and all the things that are keeping him awake at night. Also he made two good friends there, Leonie and Sara. They are like the popular girls at the school if you would want to label them, but they are really nice. Especially Leonie already has a place in his heart, she always tries to include him in their conversations and lightens up his mood. Lately the mood isn’t that light though. Sara keeps complaining about Matteo, her boyfriend. It seems like their relation isn’t going too well, but that again is none of his business. She always tries to get David’s opinion on everything that has to do with her relationship drama, as if David knows anything about relationships. He has never been in one. Trying to escape this particular conversation, he starts running his rounds to warm up. 

During the break, he tries to stay put by sitting on a windowsill. Socializing with his classmates was never really his thing, especially after changing the school. Still, he likes to listen to what they chatter about. Today, just as all of last week, the talk about the corona virus. We don’t really have an alarming amount of infected people in Germany yet, so it’s chill. Well, that was HIS point of view. Basically everyone he knows is panicking right now, even though they literally have no reason yet. Especially in Berlin we don’t have a single case, but everyone is already preparing to isolate themselves for whatever reason. Meaning, they bought tons of food and hygienic paper so they’ll survive in quarantine. Bull shit. It literally became the only topic in school such as on the news, and he’s already so done with it. Tired of all the conversations about the virus around him, he takes his bag to go outside for a bit before the next lesson starts. Just when he stands up, he freezes. Four boys came into the room. It didn’t take him long after he changed to this school to understand that he better shouldn’t mess with them. Also, he heard a lot of rumors which lead to assume that they are homophobic. People say they called a boy a faggot after he entered PE class in tighter pants than boys usually wear, and that honestly kind of scares the shit out of him. Lost in his thoughts, he flinches when a familiar face stares at him, standing right in front of him. Today must be his lucky day.

“Hey.” The thin boy with the blonde hair and the bright blue eyes looks at him like it is no big deal. It probably isn’t for him. For David though, it is. “Did you do the homework?” the boy asks, not taking his eyes away from him. “No.. no sorry.” David mumbles, looking into his bag as if he tries to find something. “Uh.. alright.” the boy in the grandpa pullover hums and sits back down next to his friend. Matteo Florenzi. Homophobic, lazy and Sara’s boyfriend. And still, utterly attractive. He sighs and plops into his chair and takes out his biology book. There is no point in going outside now since the lesson is going to start in seven minutes.

Right before the bell rings to end the classes for today, the teacher hands out tasks for a partners assignment. He rolls his eyes. A partners assignment is literally the last thing he could find motivation for. Especially in biology. David takes a quick look at his work paper and swallows. “David Schreibner + Matteo Florenzi” was written in the messy handwriting of his teacher. This better be a bad joke. Before anything bad could happen, him throwing up for example because the panic floods through every inch of his body, he sprints out of the room. Just as he thinks he could slow down now because he is almost out of school, a familiar voice shouts behind him. “David!!”. Trying to look as calm as he possibly can, he turns around to face with Matteo. “In a hurry, huh?” Matteo says and let’s out a little laugh. “So.. about the assignment. I suggest we just.. try to get it over with as soon as possible. You can give me your number and we’ll meet up tomorrow after school?”  
Matteo Florenzi just asked for his phone number. Chill David, chill. He knows it’s just for the assignment, but still. “Y-Yeah.. okay. Just give me your phone.” he says, just when Matteo already pulls out his phone and hands it over. With shaky hands David types his number in and hands Matteo his phone back. “See you tomorrow.” the blonde boy says, smirks and makes his way out of school. Fuck.

When he arrives at the flat he shares with Laura, he still doesn’t quite believe what just happened. He had one single job, that was NOT to get in trouble at his new school. His plan was just to survive this semester and to graduate in piece. And working with Matteo Florenzi, one of the most popular, rude, and if that isn’t enough, homophobic boys at school literally screams trouble. Exhausted and tired he takes his little book he uses to draw in and makes himself comfortable in his bed. Drawing always had a calming effect on him, and that is very much what he needs right now. He tries to push all the thoughts that are stressing him out away and starts drawing. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe the rumors aren’t even true and Matteo is actually a pretty nice guy. He kind of doubts that, but maybe he should just give him a chance? It’s just an assignment after all, nothing special. He takes the remote and turns on the television. He is not even a little surprised to see that all the news are talking about is still the damn corona virus. There are some cases in Germany now, but they are way too far away from Berlin to be worth worrying about. Annoyed by the whole useless panicking on the TV, he continues to draw the patterns of Matteo’s grandpa pullover.


	2. Beanie Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The motivation really hit me, so here‘s the next chapter to help you all through quarantine time. x

Matteo

Biology sucks. The only thing that sucks more than Biology is probably PE. He desperately tries to keep his eyes open while reading the pages in his biology book, but the tiredness is overwhelming. After considering what to do now, he decides to just leave it for today and takes out his phone. David. That was his name. It is kind of embarrassing that he never knew his name, but better late than never, right? He scrolls through his contacts until he finds him and presses the “message” button. David is a weird guy, that is something he knows for sure. He always avoids Matteo for some reason and barely looks into his eyes when he talks to him. To be fair, they have only been talking like three times in his entire life. That assignment is going to be a hell lot of fun. Rolling his eyes, he starts typing.

Tomorrow at 6pm. Unionstraße 3.

Well, that was easy. Hopefully tomorrow will go well, he can’t ruin his grade even more than he already did. His phone buzzes, distracting him from his thoughts about David and Biology. A text from Sara. For real, how can someone be that annoying? He really has to think about how to make it clear to her that he isn’t interested in anything more than a friendship. Agreeing to this whole relationship thing was most definitely the most stupid thing he has ever done. She might never gets that he doesn’t really have romantic feelings for her. Letting his tiredness win, he puts away his phone and goes to bed without even changing his clothes.

Probably the most sleepy he has ever looked, he makes his way to the kitchen the next morning. Expecting nothing out of the ordinary, he flinches when he sees an unfamiliar face in his kitchen. “Uh.. sorry?” he hums, looking at the stranger. “Good morning!” the tall guy that only wears a towel around his waist says, with a voice that was way too high and loud for Matteo to bear with in the morning. “I’m Andi- sorry if I scared you or anything. I’ll go back to Hans’s room, he doesn’t feel really well today. Byee!” he chirps, running out of the kitchen. Well, at least Hans has an interesting love life. Good for him. With almost burning eyes caused by his lack of sleep, he grabs some cereal to eat before he makes his way to school.

During lunch break he hangs with Jonas and the rest of the group in the classroom. As usual, they talk about girls. It’s always girls. Well- not always but definitely mostly, and Matteo is sick of it. He doesn’t get what is so damn interesting about girls. He doesn’t care about the god damn sex positions Carlos wants to try with Kiki, or the girl with the nice tits that Jonas met at the last party. Especially the thing with Jonas stings. Matteo never told him, but he always felt different with his best friend around, although he desperately tries to hide it. Matteo is not gay. He can’t be. Right?  
“Ey Luigi!” Jonas says, getting him out of his thoughts. “How are things between you and Sara going? She didn’t seem to be in a good mood in english class today. Everything fine?” Nothing is fine. Not a single fucking thing. “Sure. Everything fine.” he mumbles, trying to escape the conversation. Jonas just nods and continues to talk with Abdi about his hopeless crush on Sam. Pathetic. Matteo looks at the clock. Twenty minutes until the next lesson begins, and god damn, he needs a cigarette. Not to loose any time, he immediately stands up and makes his way to the bathroom where he always smokes during the breaks. He’s in such a rush that he doesn’t even really notice his surroundings, until he bumps into someone. “Jesus can’t you just look where you’re going?” he barks, clearly annoyed. “Sorry, didn’t see you.” the boy in the big black hoodie and the beanie mumbles. David. “Its fine. Are we still up for 6pm? Did you get the address?” Matteo’s voice immediately softens. David wears a septum piercing he has never noticed before. It looks good. Very good. Drifting away in this thoughts, he doesn’t listen to whatever David is saying. “Matteo?” He flinches. “Yea.. see you later.” he says, walks away and let’s out a small breath. Fuck.

Back at the flat, he starts to clean up his room. He never bothers to clean up when someone is coming over, but it feels a little different this time. This time, really wants to make a good impression. Disgusted by the unorganized mess his room is, Matteo grabs a trash bag and basically throws everything in it. How the hell did an unfinished apple end up on his floor? After finishing his cleaning mission, he glances at the clock. 5:45 PM. David is going to arrive in about 15 minutes. Is there anything else he could do? Should he prepare something to eat? Something healthy maybe, like a salad. David is an athlete, he probably eats salad, right? Completely stressed out, he makes his way to the kitchen when the door bell rings. Alright, no salad then. A little to excited than he probably should be, he opens the door. “Hi.” “Hey.. uh.. can I come in?” the beanie boy says. “Uh yea.. yea sure..” Matteo says, a little embarrassed and takes a step to the side so David can come in. Don’t make a complete fool out of yourself Matteo, don’t. David steps through the doorway, takes off his jacket and his beanie and brushes with his hands through his hair to fix it. Matteo let’s out the small breath he was holding and shows David the way to his room. This is going to be distracting. 

David is intelligent. Very intelligent. It’s amazing how fast he understands stuff, but on the other side it makes Matteo feel stupid as hell. They work their way through the topic pretty well, thanks to David who constantly explains everything to Matteo he doesn’t understand. Which means pretty much everything. He also notices that David isn’t really relaxed, though. Something must be up, and Matteo really wants to figure out what it is that makes David constantly trying to avoid eye contact with him. Matteo feels like he can’t even take his eyes off of David. Something about him, about his face with the sharp jawline, dark, mysterious eyes and perfectly shaped lips makes it really difficult for Matteo to concentrate. Luckily, his working partner doesn’t really seems to notice that he is basically drawn to his face.

After two hours of working, he can hear David‘s stomach rumbling. “Uh.. do you have food? I‘m really hungry.“ he says quietly. “Sure. Do you want a salad?“ “What makes you think I want a salad?“ the beanie boy without a beanie says, smiling a little. It‘s the first time he smiled AND looked Matteo into the eyes today. Progress. “I don’t know. I guess athletes eat salad?” Suddenly he feels very very stupid. “I’m fine with a bread, actually.” David says, laughing with his dark eyes suddenly shining really bright. At least Matteo’s stupidness makes him feel more comfortable. Good. “Great. A bread it is.” He smirks and leads David to the kitchen.


	3. See you tomorrow

David

A salad. David hates salad. Does he really come off like some of those athletes that only care about proteins and calories? He hopes not because that would literally be the opposite of him. A little frustrated but also really amused by Matteo’s behavior, he sits down on a chair while Matteo is busy looking for bread. Maybe Matteo isn’t so bad. But maybe David also is an idiot for believing that he could might get along with one of the most popular guys at school. Delusional. But maybe still possible. Maybe, but only maybe, he could ask Laura what she thought of Matteo. David looks at the clock. It's already late. He should probably go after the dinner, but to be honest he doesn’t feel the urge to leave Matteo's flat already. On the contrary. It even feels good to be here. He starts watching Matteo. The large sweater that Matteo wears makes it look as if he is sinking into it. Matteo isn't that tall, but David isn't either. But he could use a hair brush, although his messy hair looks cute.

The sound of Matteo's voice pulls him out of his thoughts. "Do you like .. Nutella?" "Who doesn't like Nutella?", He answers, making Matteo smile broadly. He has to admit that Matteo's smile causes an unknown feeling in his stomach. A feeling where he is not sure whether he should like it or not. Damn, this boy is.. different. 

Eating with Matteo was actually a lot of fun. He talked a lot about his friends, Jonas, Abdi and Carlos. David obviously knew all of their names beforehand, everyone does. Hearing about the great connection Matteo has with his friends, made David a little jealous. He doesn’t have a Jonas in his life, a friend that you can trust and just tell everything. Yes, he has Laura, but that was totally different. Maybe he should just try and give Leonie a chance and get to know her better, she seems like a genuinely nice person. After finishing “dinner”, David glances at his phone. “Damn it’s late.”, the blonde boy in front of him says while washing the dishes. “Yea. You know, I should probably go, we have school tomorrow.” He stands up and grabs his bag that he left on the floor. Matteo stops in his movement and leaves the plate he is currently trying to dry in the sink, before turning to David. “So.. see you tomorrow I guess? At school?” Matteo wants to see him at school. Just like that. “Of course, yea. I’ll find my way out. Bye.” David gives Matteo a little smile before grabbing his jacket and walking out into the cold night. It was freezing, he could see his breath like smoke in the air. He zips his jacket and spares a last glance to the windows at the floor where Matteo was living, and he could swear he saw someone who turned away from one of the windows just the second he looked up. Whatever, he was probably just imagining it. 

David can hear the birds singing. It’s a calming sound, it makes him feel like he is in a dream. He wishes he was. Life was getting exhausting with the upcoming finals, but he tries to stay positive. Because after the finals everything will be different. He will finally be free. Free from school, free from bullies, free from rude teachers and the judging looks wherever he goes. But for now, he still has to go. Also, Matteo will be there. See you tomorrow? He still remembers how he looked at him, saying these words. Why is it so hard to get him out of his head? Matteo means no good. He isn’t just a simple boy or a girl he would run in on the streets and become friends with. He is still one of the most popular and admired boys at school. The bad reputation he has only makes it worse. But for some reason, he feels a little spark of excitement while leaving his house to go to school today. 

He enters the gym where his PE course takes place really early today. The first thing he notices is Leonie, sitting on a bench while typing something into her phone with a big smile on her face. He has been thinking a lot about her yesterday after coming back from Matteo’s flat share. She is a nice girl with a beautiful character that is always nice to David. Besides, it’s obvious for everyone to see that she is interested in him. Laura told him to give it a shot. What could possibly go wrong if he just let’s himself go a little? Maybe spending time with Leonie would make him feel better and would help him get past all the stress he feels right now. It’s exactly what he needs, a person he can trust, a person to comfort him. “Hi.” he says, sitting down on the same bench right next to her. “Oh hi David, I didn’t see you are already here!” she answers with a beaming smile and wraps her arms around David’s body for a warm hug. “Why are you here so early? Class starts in 15 minutes. Not that I’m complaining.” He takes out a water bottle out of his bag and takes a sip. “Yea I just.. I felt like coming early today. I thought I could already run a little to warm up. Do you want to join me?” Leonie looks at him with the same smile she already gave him before. Won’t her face eventually start hurting from all the smiling? Not that he minds it, it’s beautiful. He likes the positive energy she has. “Of course! Good idea.” She stands up and immediately starts running. “Come on, sleepyhead!” Sleepyhead? He laughs a little before finally catching up with her.

Later at lunchtime, he receives a message from Matteo. Why would he send him a message? »Wanna join us at lunch? Last table.« Lunch with.. Matteo and his friends? What the fuck. Is this real? Actually, he’s not sure if he wants that. Of course he wants to spend a little time with the popular boys, who wouldn’t? But that would draw attention to him, that kind of attention he desperately tries to avoid. On the other hand, he won’t be going to that school for too long anyway. He grabs his bag and goes to the big cafeteria. Last table. Trying not to fall over any bags lying on the floor, he makes his way trough the sea of tables to finally reach the last table where the boys are sitting. “Uh, hey.” David says, looking at Matteo. “David!” The blonde boy says, directing him to sit on his left side. “So, this is David. My working partner. They are Abdi, Carlos and Jonas.” A little nervous, he shakes all of their hands. They seem to be nice, actually. David stays a little quiet through the whole lunch break, sometimes cracking a smile at some of Matteo’s stupid jokes. The boys are different than he had expect them to be. Yes, they are talking a LOT about women, which makes David feel a little weird. Other than that, he has to admit that they are really nice and funny, they even try to include David in their conversations. Sometimes he looks at Matteo. Matteo seems uninterested in the topics his friends are discussing. The grandpa sweater wearing boy just pokes his food with his fork, not actually eating a lot. But sometimes, he looks at David too. He can even see the slightest bit of a smile on his lips whenever their eyes meet.


	4. Date Night

Matteo

It was Saturday. Saturday usually means that Matteo doesn’t even really get out of his bed. His friends sometimes drag him to meet up with them, but Saturday was Matteo’s chill day. After the third movie he had watched, he hears his phone buzzing. 

Sara: Hey, Matteo. Are we still meeting today? 

Shit. 

Matteo: Yes, ofc. At my place? I can cook. 

He completely forgot about their date. Why did he even agree? Right. Because he needs a girlfriend and Sara is a nice girl. 

Sara: Yes! But can I bring Leonie and David? A double date would be soo fun!! 

David. And Leonie. What the hell did he miss? 

Matteo: Fine. See you at 6.

Sara: yay 😊❤️❤️❤️

So David dates Leonie. Since when? Sara never mentioned anything, and to be honest he doesn’t know how to feel about this. He shouldn’t even bother. Why does he care? If they are happy, good for them. Still, at the thought of David and Leonie kissing in his apartment, right in front of him, he almost feels like throwing up. Already annoyed and stressed out be the whole situation, he showers and gets dressed. He has exactly one hour before they all show up because he spent almost the whole day watching movies. The only thing that he knows would turn out perfect is pasta. Tired and exhausted, he starts heating the water. 

6 PM. Right on the exact second, his door bell rings. “I’ll get it!” he shouts and presses the button to open the door downstairs. Matteo takes a deep breath before opening. The first one he sees, is Sara. “Hey” he says carefully and kisses her cheek, before turning to the others. When his eyes meet Davids, his mouth suddenly feels dry. Very dry. His hair looked good, he styled it a little different but it looked good. “Hi Matteo”, David says, smiling at him. Matteo can feel his heart nearly racing. “Hi David. Hi Leonie. Come in.. you can go to the living room while I finish dinner.” After everyone entered the flat, he goes back to the kitchen and immediately grabs a glass of water. How in hell was he supposed to survive this evening? “Uh, Matteo?” Oh god. He places his glass on the kitchen table and turns to David who just entered the kitchen. “Do you need something? Water?” he mumbles, not even looking into his eyes. “Actually, I wanted to ask if I can help? The girls are.. uh.. talking about things I’m not really interested in, so.. I just thought.. maybe I can help?” His nose is pretty. “Thanks. Yea I would like that. I’m almost finished tho. You can try if it tastes good or if it needs more salt if you want.” Trying to make his hands stop shaking, he takes a spoon and dips into the sauce. “It smells really good!” David says, giving Matteo another one of his perfect smiles. “Wait until you tasted it.” He grins and turns to him, holding the spoon in his hand directly in front of Davids face. Slowly, David takes the spoon into his mouth, still looking into Matteo’s eyes. That was.. porn. “Tastes good.” he says, licking over his lips. Jesus. “Do you want me to prepare the table?” After two minutes and Matteo doing nothing but staring at him, David snapped his fingers. “Matteo?” “Uh- yea. Yes please that would be nice. Thanks.” He turns back to the food, trying to hide his embarrassment. This is going to be.. difficult. 

After they all ate dinner, the four decided to watch a movie. Matteo ended up sitting on the sofa between David and Sara. The movie was boring, but Matteo wouldn’t know what it was about anyway. He is too distracted by a certain person sitting next to him. When around half of the movie was over, he feels David’s head sinking on his shoulder. It feels good. Good, warm and calming. Matteo relaxes a little and completely ignores Sara’s attempts to cuddle with him. He knows that, whatever this is, isn’t going to work between Sara and him. She is a nice girl, yes. She always tries to make him laugh and pulls him into warm hugs. But he just doesn’t feel anything, which is a shame. Matteo really wanted this to work. To have a girlfriend. To be normal. Deep inside, he always knew he was gay. He never admitted it though. He doesn’t have the courage to tell anyone, because he is scared that they might see him different after telling him. Different wasn’t good, he doesn’t want to be any kind of different. But looking at the pretty boy beside him, he knows that he lost. David somehow managed to steal his heart without even doing anything. And OF COURSE he has to date Leonie. Luck will never be on Matteo’s side. To pass the time so he can finally end this weird date night, he tries to concentrate on the movie again. Of course it had to be some gay movie. Matteo rolls his eyes. Just as he decided to go to the bathroom, he freezes. David has put his hand on Matteo’s leg. He has to be fucking kidding. Trying not to freak out, or anything worse, he moves his head and whispers in David’s ear. “David?” “Yea?” he whispers back. “I uh.. I need to take a piss.” Matteo mumbles, his cheeks turning red. “Oh. So, go then?” “Your.. uh.. your head.” David is playing with him. He has to be. “Oh, sorry. Do you like it?” What the fuck. “Do I like what?” “My head on your shoulder.” “BOYS, I’m trying to listen!” Leonie almost shouts. David grins and goes back into his normal sitting position. Without waiting a second longer, Matteo stands up and goes to the bathroom. 

He looks at himself in the mirror. His cheeks are bright head, is forehead a little sweaty. Was he really that nervous around David? Embarrassing. He takes a deep breath, waiting for his little boner to go away. Jesus Christ. That god damn hand on his god damn leg. He reaches for a brush and slowly starts fixing his hair. It was selfish, but he hopes that things between David and Leonie won’t last long. He couldn’t bear seeing them together in school everyday, kissing and holding hands. Also, they really have to finish their biology project soon. So David doesn’t have time for a god damn girlfriend right now. 

Matteo spends almost twenty minutes in the bathroom before he decides that it is safe to go back. The movie has already ended and they were just talking anyway. “Matteo, is everything alright?” Sara stands up and pulls him into a short hug before giving him a short kiss. “Yep, everything fine. Are you going now?” “Sadly, yes.” She sighs and takes her jacket, David and Leonie do the same. “Do you text me later? Because of the project?” David says, looking at him. “Sure. I will.” They nod awkwardly at each other, he hugs Leonie and then finally closes the door. He survived. Sort of.


	5. You look good today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I know the past days have been difficult for all of us. We will always miss the old gen, our favorite characters. It‘s not easy to let them go, but I‘m sure we can move forward and give the new gen a chance. If DRUCK really tries, the new gen could be really good. I hope you are all feeling fine, thank you for still reading this. Also, I‘m not really sure about this chapter but I hope you‘ll like it. New gen won‘t stop me from writing this ff and I‘ll even try to update more often. Have fun.  
> \- Leona

David

Friday. David is standing in front of his wardrobe. Today is Abdi’s birthday party and for some reason he got invited. Probably because of Leonie. Now he has to choose what to wear which is not exactly easy because he has never been to an actual party before. Are you supposed to really dress up for this? An oversized sweater is most definitely a no-go to a birthday. In the end he decides to wear jeans and a white shirt combined with white sneakers, that should do well. He takes his phone, looks for Leonie’s contact and presses “call”. “David?” “Yes! Hi! Uhm.. I was wondering if I should pick you up or something. So we can go together to the party.” “Actually, I’m at Sara’s house right now so she’ll probably take me. But I see you there?” “Sure! See you later.”, he says and ends the call. A quick glance at the clock shows him that it’s already late, so he should leave soon. Nervous but also excited, he makes his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When he enters the kitchen, Laura is already waiting for him. “Uh, what are you so hot for?” “I’m not- I’m just going to a party.” “A party huh? Have fun. Don’t drink too much David. Don’t do drugs. Don’t smoke. And please don’t be home too late. Text me if you need anything, okay?” Rolling his eyes, he finishes his water. “Yes. I will. Bye.” He pulls her into a short hug and leaves the apartment. 

The party is taking place at Matteo’s flat share. After arriving at the flat, he immediately looks out for Leonie and Sara. He really tries to be a good boyfriend, he can’t fuck this up. Leonie is worth it. They already started partying, therefore it’s really loud and the room is packed with people. He can see couples kissing, some teenagers he doesn’t know that are already drunk and some people that just stand in the corner. That would probably be him later. David wasn’t quite sure about going to the party. The COVID-19 situation is now getting a little bit worse, so they shouldn’t be partying and just stay home instead. But it was the first time he got invited to a party, so he HAD to go. Also because Matteo was here and he wants to see him again. Some minutes later, he finally manages to find Leonie and Sara. “Hey Leonie”, he says, kissing her cheek. “Hi. Why are you so late?” “Actually, I-” “Whatever, come dance with me!” She grabs his hand and pulls him to the other people that are dancing. He likes to dance, but this feels weird. Really weird. It wasn’t because of Leonie, she looks really pretty tonight and her smile has a calming effect on him. But between all the other people, it was difficult to just let himself go and dance. “David.. what’s wrong? You’re so unrelaxed. Let’s grab a drink!” A drink. David doesn’t really drink alcohol, but now it actually looks like a good idea to him. Maybe it will be easier when he’s a little tipsy. He let’s Leonie pull him into the kitchen and hand him over his drink. “To us.”, she says, smiling at him. “Yea. To us.” And then he drinks. It tastes bad as fuck and burns like hell. And then he drinks another one. Leonie and David dance for a while together, and somehow he ends up having a few drinks more. 

After two hours, David already feels drunk as hell. With the world spinning a little in front of his eyes, he makes his way to the bathroom when he ends up running into someone. God help him. “Matteo.. uh hi” he mumbles, looking at the absolutely gorgeous looking guy in front of him. “David.. are you drunk?” Matteo answers, grinning a little bit. That boy was high. Very high. “Mh.. nah. I’m fine. You look good today.” he says, blacking out everything else right now. “Thanks. You too. I like the.. the white shirt, you look good in it.” Fuck. He bites his lip while looking into Matteo’s beautiful, blue eyes that seem to come closer every second for some reason. Fuck this. Before having time to think about it, he opens the bathroom’s door, pushes Matteo inside and locks the door. Matteo stares at him, clearly confused but David can make out excitement in his glance. “Don’t pretend like you didn’t see this coming.” David smirks, presses Matteo against the wall and lets his lips crash against his. It feels good, it feels right. After recovering from David basically attacking him, Matteo starts to give in and kisses him back. David buries one of his hands in Matteo’s hair, while Matteo let’s one of his fingers run along David’s jaw. He moans a little and starts using his tongue. “Mh.. David” Matteo mumbles, softly pushing him away. Oh no. “Bedroom?” Thank god. “Yes.” Both with red cheeks, they leave the bathroom and go straight to Matteo’s room. David can feel the excitement inside of him, by now he has completely forgotten about Leonie. “Why did this even took us so long? Jesus.” Matteo says, locking his door so nobody can disturb them. Everything was spinning a little. The lights in Matteo’s room look brighter than ever before. Before he was able to think about what is going to happen next, he gets pushed on the bed. “Straight forward, hm?” David mumbles, grinning a little. “Sure.” the blonde boy says, leaning over him. David reaches out and gently brushes Matteo’s hair out of his face, which is useless because it falls back immediately. “Fuck, you’re so pretty.” David bites his lip, starting to feel a little nervous. “I actually thought you’re homophobic.” “What? Why?” Matteo starts laughing and David’s face feels a little hot from the embarrassment he was feeling. “I don’t know. Just.. rumors.” “Well, as you can see I’m not.” Just when he wants to answer, Matteo leans forward and starts kissing his jaw. Damn. Stopping Matteo for a second, he pulls the grandpa sweater over his head and slowly let’s his hands brush over his back while the blonde boy moves from David’s jaw over to his neck. His skin was smooth under David’s hands. He completely forgets about everything. About Leonie, who is standing outside with Sara, waiting for him. About Laura, who told him not to drink and not to come home too late. I that minute, there was only Matteo and him. Carefully, he let’s his hand slip inside Matteo’s pants. 

Next morning, David wakes up because of the sun blinding him. His head never hurt so bad in his entire life. And that.. isn’t his bed. Where the hell is he? Carefully, he sits up and freezes. Why is he in Matteo’s bed? Thank god David still has his clothes on. Matteo on the other hand.. only wears his boxers. What did they do? Feeling a little anxious, he swallows and checks his phone. Misses calls and messages from Leonie and Laura. Fuck fuck fuck.

-  
Leonie: David? Where are you?  
Leonie: David???  
Leonie: This is not funny, where the fuck are you?  
Leonie: I’m going home now.  
-  
Laura: David, it is 3AM. Is everything fine?  
Laura: David please answer, I can pick you up if you want.  
Laura: FUCK, pls answer!!  
David: Hey. I am so sorry for not answering. I passed out on Matteo’s couch, I’m about to head home now. Pls don’t be mad.  
-

Trying not to wake Matteo, he stands up and puts his shoes on. A quick glance into the mirror showed him that his hair is totally messy and he looks like he hasn’t slept for days. Is that.. a hickey? What the hell did he do. He grabs his jacket and leaves the apartment as fast as he can. 

As quiet as only possible, he opens the door to their flat. If he is lucky, Laura would still be sleeping. He isn’t lucky. “DAVID! Fuck!” Laura almost shouts, storming out of her room and pulling David into a hug. “I was so worried.. you really just passed out on Matteo’s couch? Are you fine? Do you need something? Wait- what the FUCK David, is that a hickey?” His head is about to explode. “Laura.. I don’t know. I don’t wanna talk about.” “Well, at least you had fun.” she says, not being able to hide a little smirk. “I woke up next to Matteo.” Her smirk faints. “Holy shit. So you.. you had something with each other?” They go to the kitchen and David gets himself a glass of water. “I don’t remember. I.. I was drunk. But probably?” “But what about Leonie?” “SHIT I DON’T KNOW OKAY? I DON’T KNOW!” Laura looks at him with wide eyes, he never shouted at her. “I’m.. I’m sorry. I’m just confused and I- I don’t know what happened. I-” He can’t finish his sentence because Laura suddenly pulls him into a tight hug. Sobbing, he presses his forehead to her shoulder. “It’s going to be fine. You’ll figure it out.”


	6. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just want you to know that I only write this story because it‘s fun to me. English is not my first language (I actually live in Berlin). Just wanted you to know, because I know my writing isn‘t that good. Still, I‘m trying my best and I hope you have fun reading this. <3

Matteo

Matteo wakes up with a bad headache. Still, as soon as he opens his eyes he sees all the images from the past night flooding through his head. David was already gone. Besides that, David was really drunk last night and Matteo is scared that he might think it was a mistake to get close with Matteo. Does he even remember? Maybe he should just text him.   
“Matteo are you awake?” Mia. He isn’t really in the mood to talk to anyone, but he also knows that Mia wouldn’t just go away and leave him alone without asking what’s up with him. She knows him too well.

“Yea, come in.” Rubbing his eyes, he stands up and puts on his pants and an already worn t-shirt. As she always does, she opens the door and peeks her head in to check if it’s really okay for her to come in. After deciding it’s safe, she enters and looks at Matteo with an almost analyzing stare. “I saw David leaving like two hours ago. Was he with you?” She obviously already knows that he was with him. “Yes. Yes he was with me.” The blonde girl just nods. “So uhm.. you know you can always talk to me about anything, right? No matter what it is?” She wants to know and he also knows that he should probably tell her. “David and I.. we had something last night. But he was really drunk and I was high. He probably doesn’t even remember anything or hates me now.” He shrugs. 

The fact that David left without saying goodbye or anything makes Matteo feel like he did something terribly wrong. He probably shouldn’t stress about it, but he does. It was beautiful, actually. David was beautiful. Matteo can still feel his hands on his skin. “Maybe you should just text him? And ask what happened?” Of course he could, but it would feel weird. “I could also just wait until Monday. And talk to him in person.” “Do whatever you think is best, Matteo. I’m here for you, okay? Come here.” Mia comes closer and pulls him into a hug. “Always.”

Matteo had never felt so nervous in his whole life. Feeling the excitement mixed with anxiety in his chest, he enters the school building. He’ll just try to find David, nothing else is important right now. “Matteo!” Fuck. “Hey Sara..” he says and kisses her cheek really quick. “So.. I barely saw you at the party? Was everything alright? I wanted to dance with you.” She smiles a little and puts her arms around his neck. “I just didn’t feel so good, don’t worry okay? I’ll make it up to you sometime. But now I have to-” He can’t be serious. A few meters away, he spots Leonie and David. Kissing. “You have to what?” “Just.. forget about it. Let’s go to class.”

History class was really boring today. The teacher is forcing them to watch a long ass documentary about god knows what. He doesn’t really care. Instead, he rips a sheet of paper in various little pieces to make the time pass. His stomach felt so bad, like he’s about to throw up. His throat feels dry. The upcoming conversation with David makes him nervous. What if he just denies everything? Acts like nothing ever happened? Maybe he really doesn’t remember anything. 

In the lunch break, Matteo tries to find David. He never stood up so fast after the bell rang. Instead of David, he finds Leonie standing in the big hallway. “Hey, uhm, do you know where David is? I need to talk to him and it’s kind of urgent.” “David wanted to go to the toilet but he should be back soon. Did something happen?” Shit. “No.. nothing. It’s about our biology project. Thanks.” he says and makes his way to the toilets to wait in front of them so he won’t miss David. 

A few seconds later, David left the toilets but immediately freezes when he notices Matteo. “Hey Matteo. We.. we need to talk.” “That’s why I’m here.” he answers, just as quite and unsure as David. They both go outside, trying to find a silent spot where nobody could bother them. As soon as they found one, he starts talking. “David, look, I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or something. I was just really-” “Did you see me naked?” David interrupts him. “So you don’t remember?” “Just answer the fucking question, it’s not that hard. Matteo. Did you see me naked?” Matteo can literally see the anxiety that builds up in David’s eyes. “No. I did not.” The boy in front of him let’s out a breath he was holding. “So what did we do?” “We kissed a lot. And then you.. you wanted to do something for me.” “Jesus.. okay. I really don’t remember anything.”

“David, you literally dragged me into the bathroom to make out with me!” “Matteo I was drunk!” “How does that matter?” “I have a girlfriend Matteo! And you too, by the way. Just in case you forgot already.” Suddenly, he feels a little guilty. Sara doesn’t deserve this, she deserves better than him. “Do you love her?” “Excuse me?” “Leonie. Do you love her.” David presses his lips together. “She is a super nice girl and I’m glad she is my girlfriend.” “That wasn’t the question.” He is glad she is his girlfriend. Matteo didn’t know just a few words could make him feel that bad. “Just drop it, Matteo. Friday night never happened.” And without saying another word, he leaves Matteo alone. Denying it would be stupid. Matteo has to face it, he has a crush on David fucking Schreibner. 

Later that day, he decides to call him. They still have to do their school project, so they can’t avoid each other forever or be in a fight. He scrolls through his 30 contacts, he only has so few because he never cares to actually save someone’s number, until he finds David and presses “call”. With shaky hands, he waits for David to answer the call. “Yes?” “Hey. Matteo here.” “I know. What do you want?” “Look, I know this situation is a little complicated right now. But we really need to work on our school project, remember? We only have a few days left to finish and another bad grade would probably ruin everything for me. Also I want to talk.” Silence. “David?” “Yea.. sorry. I can’t meet up tomorrow, I’ll spend the day with Leonie.”

Fucking Leonie. He tries to think. David and him really need to do that damn project or else his biology grade was in serious danger. “You could come over now.” “Right now?” He sounds surprised. “Yes. Right now. We really have to do this, David.” “Ok. You’re right I guess. But we are really going to work, alright? I’m not in the mood to waste my time.” Matteo rolls his eyes. “Promise. See you in 20 minutes?” “In 20 minutes.” the other boy answers and ends the call. 

Matteo looks at his bed. Maybe they should work in the living room, after what happened it would probably be weird to be in his bed together. Even though he wants to. He makes his way to the kitchen, grabs two beers and puts them in the fridge so they would be cold when David arrives. David didn’t mention anything about Dinner and they would probably work until it’s late. Should he prepare something? Whatever, he can decide that later. Waiting for David to arrive, he makes himself comfortable on the couch to watch something random on the TV. After twenty minutes, the door bell rings.


	7. Homework and Pasta

David

Being around Matteo is the last thing he wants to do right now. After their awkward conversation where David just left him alone, he also feels a little embarrassed. It wasn’t okay to treat Matteo like this, it wasn’t his fault after all. He was drunk, and he gave into it. Into his attraction he feels for the blonde italian guy and the desire to be with him. But he shouldn’t. Leonie is a great girl, he knows that. She was always there to cheer him up and supports him no matter what. She genuinely likes him. And he also likes her.

Still, he makes his way upstairs to Matteo’s flat share. They really need to work on that damn biology project, the deadline was going to be soon. Why the hell did the teacher decide to put them together as work partners? With his hands a little shaky, he presses the bell. David doesn’t even have to wait long because Matteo opens the door within a few seconds.

“Hey David.”

“Uhm.. hi. So should I just..”

“Yes. Yes come in please.”

There it is, that awkward tension. He should have expected things to go different after everything that has happened. Without saying anything, he follows Matteo into the living room.

“Did you get the e-mail?”

“What e-mail?”

“About the schools closing due to the corona virus situation. We still have to hand in our stuff online though so it won’t change too much. I can just finally sleep longer.”

Matteo smiles, beaming. He could feel his heart almost hurting at the sight of it. Having to stay home actually sounds kind of cool. They get to sleep longer and to do their school work in bed if they want. That should be pretty chill. But Matteo is right, they still need to finish up their project. 

“Okay. So.. where do we start?”

They keep working on it for several hours. Every now and then, Matteo decides to make a stupid joke that makes David crack up. He isn’t thinking about Leonie at all anymore. Suddenly, they hear someone coughing from the room next door. It sounds pretty bad. 

“Uhm that’s Hans, let me check on him for a second. I’ll be right back.”

Matteo stands up and hurries to the door of his roommate’s bedroom. David can hear them talking quietly but he doesn’t understand anything. After a few minutes, Matteo comes back out of the room, Hans with him. Hans looks bad, like he is seriously ill. 

“What’s going on?”

There is a little concern in David’s voice. Please just not let it be what he thinks it is. 

“Hans feels really bad. He can’t breathe properly, his throat hurts and he’s coughing. We called an ambulance, they should be here soon to take him to the hospital. Please don’t panic or anything, he could just have a simple cold.”

Matteo’s voice is shaking, so David can’t really buy his calmness about the whole situation. Hans might have it. And if Hans has it- Matteo maybe has it too. And if Matteo has it.. About five minutes later, the ambulance arrives to take Hans with them. As soon as they left, Matteo turns to David.

“I’m scared. I don’t want to lie to you.”

“I know, Matteo. I know. I’m not stupid. Come here.”

A surprised impression on his face, Matteo slowly goes over to David who pulls him into a hug. If Matteo has it, David has it anyway. Matteo’s warm body pressing against his calms David down a little. Of course, the situation between them is still weird, but he just has a feeling that Matteo needs this right now. In this exact moment, Leonie and Sara don’t exist. Nothing exists, except the two of them lying in each other’s arms. 

“David? It’s really late, you shouldn’t stay here for much longer if you still want to go home.”

He ends the hug and starts fidgeting with his shirt.

“About that. I.. would it be okay for you if I stay for the night? As soon as they confirm that Hans doesn’t have it, I’ll go. I promise. The problem right now is just.. I don’t really want to put Laura in danger. Would that be alright for you?”

When he looks into Matteo’s eyes, he can see surprise, confusion but also a little excitement. 

“Sure! Stay the night if you want. I can also make us dinner.. and if you want, you can have my bed. I’ll just sleep on the couch, I really don’t mind. Just make yourself feel like home.”

“Matteo. Thanks but I think we can manage to sleep in the same bed without eating each other up, right?”

Why the fuck did he say that. Matteo’s face turns red within a second.

“Yes. I guess we can do that. A-Anyways, should I make something to eat?”

“Sure, thanks. I’ll call Laura.”

He let’s himself fall on the couch and calls his sister. Hopefully she is still awake. He is lucky, Laura picks up the phone after a few seconds.

“David?? It’s almost midnight, where are you? Still at Matteo’s?”

“I’m fine, relax. Yes I’m still at the flat share and somehow it got pretty late. I will spend the night here, just thought I would let you know. So you don’t have to worry about anything.” 

“I thought things between Matteo and you are complicated? I’m just surprised, I didn’t expect you to voluntarily spend the night there after.. you know.”

“Laura.. it’s not like that. We have to get along for the project, that’s all. I’m just sleeping here, it’s fine. Trust me.”

“If you say so. Good night, David. Text me when you come back tomorrow.”

“Will do so. Good night.”

He puts his phone to the side and makes his way to the kitchen. Matteo was cooking, moving a little to whatever music he was listening to with his headphones. David couldn’t help but smile a little bit by the sight of Matteo almost dancing. Also, it smells delicious. He decides to keep watching Matteo dance to the music, when their eyes suddenly meet and Matteo freezes. 

“Oh. I thought you were talking to Laura?”

Clearly embarrassed about the fact that David just saw him dancing, his cheeks turn bright red.

“We already finished. It wasn’t a long talk, I just wanted to let her know that I’ll stay here over night. Nothing more. But you seemed to have a lot of fun without me here, huh?”

He can’t help but grin a little bit. Matteo takes off his headphones and puts them on a table, together with his phone.

“Yeah I- I like to listen to music while cooking. It’s more fun.”

“What are you making?”

“Pasta, duh. What else.”

David smirks, and Matteo returns it. He walks over to the cooking pots and glances inside them. Suddenly, his stomach decides to make a noise.

“Hungry, I see?”, Matteo says while laughing a little.

It’s cool to see Matteo in such a good mood. Usually he’s more the silent type of guy that won’t let anyone see what he feels or thinks about. He barely smiles. 

“Very. I’m starving actually so I can’t wait for you to finish.”

“Don’t rush me.”

Another smirk. David could get used to this. A few minutes later, they sit down at the couch in the living room to eat. He was literally starving by now. Matteo watches him while he takes his first bite.

“And? What to do you think?”

“Matteo that is amazing! You’re such a great cook! Don’t tell Laura but I’d like to hire you as my personal cook.”

The blonde boy in front of him blushes but doesn’t answer. They finish their dinner in silence and decide to watch a movie afterwards, before going to sleep. David decides to watch one of his favorite movies, “Only Lovers Left Alive.” Matteo just rolls his eyes at it, he obviously never heard about that movie before. So it isn’t a surprise when he somehow ends up asleep in David’s lap after the movie ended.


	8. Take me to Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is something that might be confusing if you read the chapter. I have no idea how it is in other countries, but in Germany you are obligated to stay in home quarantine for 14 days after getting in contact with someone who was tested positive with COVID-19. So that’s that. Also- Lukas’ cover?? I’m still: in tears. That was so beautiful pls, I can’t believe he did that.

Matteo

The sunlight blinds him. He narrows his eyes and turns his head to the other side, where David is sleeping peacefully. His breath sounds deep and rhythmically, so it is safe to say he is still asleep. Last night, Matteo fell asleep in David’s lap. David probably accepted it for a bit, but eventually woke him up so they could go to bed. He has to admit that David just looks perfect in his sleep.

Matteo admires his long, dark lashes, his beautiful shaped lips and the dark, curly hair. The last days really proved to him that his crush on David is way bigger than he thought. If Leonie just wouldn’t exist..

Careful not to wake him, he leaves the bed and grabs his phone. Maybe Hans has sent him a message, he promised to let him know as soon as he knows anything. And he did. 

H: Tested positive.

Holy shit. Now what? He glances back at David. He should tell him, David deserves to know right away. But he looked so.. relaxed and peaceful while sleeping. Also, he is a little scared about what his reaction is going to be. The realization hits him like a truck. They were quarantined right now. As in.. quarantined TOGETHER, in MATTEO’S flat for TWO WEEKS. David can’t even leave right now, he is at risk. 

Matteo knows what he has to do. He has to tell him, right now. 

“David? David wake up.”

He sits back down on the bed and observes how David slowly opens his eyes. 

“Mh. Shut up.”

His sleepy tone makes Matteo smirk a little. He isn’t offended because he knows David meant it in a playful way. Still.

“Wake up. I have bad news.”

“What do you- oh my god. No. Does he? Is Hans..”

“Yes. He was tested positive.”

Now David is fully awake, sitting up to face Matteo. 

“Ok I have to- oh.”

He stares at him. Matteo knows exactly what just came to his mind.

“We have to.. stay here, right? In quarantine. For safety.”

He just nods.

“For how long?”

“Two weeks.”

“Holy fucking shit.”

Holy fucking shit. David doesn’t look too happy about it. He can kinda understand it, he wouldn’t be happy too if he had to live with someone you barely know for two weeks. And they made out. So yea.. he can understand. Still, the annoyed look of David kind of hurts. 

“So.. Matteo. This is weird, I know. But I have to borrow some of your clothes.”  
They have to share clothes, Matteo didn’t think of that. He has to admit that he is kind of excited to see David everyday in his clothes. 

“Sure. Just take whatever you want.”

He nods, stands up and goes to the wardrobe. To let him some privacy, Matteo decides to make his way to the kitchen to prepare something to eat. A nice breakfast would hopefully lift David’s mood. Luckily, they still have eggs and enough toast so at least that won’t be a problem. Being lost in his thoughts, he prepares the toasts with fried eggs and starts the coffee machine. He doesn’t notice that David enters the kitchen, until he sits down on a chair at the table.

“You are making breakfast? Cool!”

David smiles. He smiles, eyes shining bright, and Matteo loves it. It looks so good on him.

“Yes! I hope you’ll like it, I’m doing my best to make your stay at hotel Matteo incredible.”

“Hotel Matteo? So you will take care of everything? I like that.”

He laughs and Matteo joins him. Maybe this won’t be so bad. After a few minutes, Matteo’s five star breakfast was ready. He prepares the table and hands David his plate with toasts and fried eggs on top. 

“This smells amazing.. sit down, I’m starving!!”

Matteo grins at his words and sits down. David finishes his food way faster than Matteo, but that’s not very surprising since Matteo is the slowest eater existing on planet earth. Or the whole galaxy even. He just likes to enjoy his food. 

Toasts with fried eggs remind Matteo of his mom. It’s been a while since he has seen her, the last time they met was probably around four months ago. He knows it is not fair to treat her like this, but he doesn’t know how to act around her right now. He needs time for his own to get his thoughts into the right place and to sort out everything. Still, he feels guilty, guilty for ignoring her text messages, even if she only sends some bible texts every day which Matteo doesn’t understand anyway. But she is still his mom, and he should treat her like that. Maybe he can find time to meet up with her after all of this is over. In the church maybe. He sighs. 

“Is everything alright? You turned so.. quiet.”

David looks at him, concern clearly to be seen in his eyes. He doesn’t want to open up about his mom yet. Maybe later, but not now.

“Yes. Don’t worry. I just remembered that I have to message Sara, we were supposed to hang out today.”

“Sara? Are you still together?”

Either he is hallucinating or there is a little spark of jealousy in David’s voice. Probably the first.

“That’s complicated. Like.. I want to break up with her, but I don’t know how? To be honest, I don’t think I ever really loved her. She definitely deserves better than this.”

“Yea I get that. Maybe you should just call her? You won’t be able to meet her during the next two weeks anyway. But breaking up with a text message would be a major dick move. So don’t do that.”

“What about you and Leonie?”

“What about us?”

David shifts uncomfortably on his chair. Clearly he’s not too thrilled to talk about her. But Matteo wants to.

“Do you love her?”

Fuck. That was stupid. Actually, Matteo doesn’t want to hear the answer. David seems to be surprised about this questions too. He blinks, most definitely thinking about what to say next.

“I don’t know. She is.. nice. And caring. And pretty. But I don’t know if I love her. Can we.. change the subject?”

Matteo was pleased with that answer. Of course, it bothers him that David is still together with her, but at least he isn’t head over heels for Leonie.

“Of course. Would you maybe like to put some music on?”

“Only if I can choose. Sara complained about your lack of taste when it comes to music the other day, and to be honest I’m too scared to find out what that means.”

Excuse me? His music taste is great. It isn’t his fault when Sara only listens to Shawn Mendes.

“Fine. But my music taste isn’t THAT bad.”

“Whatever.”

David grins and grabs his phone, unlocks it and opens his Spotify app.

“I don’t know if you know this.. it’s a bit sad but it’s one of my favorites.”

Take me to church starts playing. Of course Matteo knows this song, he doesn’t live under a damn rock, even though people might think that considering how he rarely leaves his apartment. But this song is EVERYWHERE, you can’t miss it. But he likes it. And now that he knows that it’s one of David’s favorites, he likes it even more. And then something happens. Or- David happens. He starts singing. Quiet but beautiful.

Is there anything David can’t do? Matteo smiles as he leans back in his chair, watching David while he sings to Take me to Church. Maybe, just maybe, it is one of the most beautiful things he ever heard. After the song is over, David looks at him.

“Sorry dude, I can’t really control myself when it comes to this song. I love it so much.”

Matteo wishes that David would never stop smiling. Never. 

“I loved it. I mean- you have a really great voice. Like- I enjoyed- I didn’t mind listening to it.”

His face turns red, this is just straight up embarrassing. David just laughs. 

“Thanks. That is.. cute.”

Cute. It is cute. David just called him cute. Not really but- whatever. Cute.


	9. I am here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. this chapter is very short, again. I am happy I could at least write anything. A friend of mine got told that her cancer has returned, that’s why I’m not in the best state of mind right now. I’ll try to upload soon but with school starting again and stuff, I’m not sure when that will be. I hope you understand. <3

David

“Do you believe in god?”

It is their third day of quarantine. Quarantining with Matteo isn’t so bad actually, he has a lot of interesting skills. Like cooking. And he also figured out really fast that Matteo is a good listener. Right now, they are sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for Matteo’s Lasagna to be ready.

“I used to. My mom and I went to church a lot. Actually, I was singing at the church choir.”

“So now you don’t believe in it anymore?”

“No.”

“And why is that?”

David doesn’t really believe in god. He was never raised to believe in anything other than science and his freedom. The idea of someone who knows everything and is everything scares him. Still, he does find it interesting to read about it. About what people believe in. There has to be something about it, right? Otherwise all the people would waste their time sitting in the church. 

“Have you ever thought about why all the bad things happen in the world? Like war? If god has the power to control everything? If god is kind, wise and almighty, why do people die? Why is there war?”

That is a good question. He has never thought about that before. 

“Good point, I guess. But think about it like this. Maybe he doesn’t do anything because he created us humans to have a free will. That we should decide for ourselves. And if he would do anything.. he would intervene in our freedom.”

“That is.. I mean you could be right. Whatever. Do you believe?”

“No. I’m just interested.”

“Ok.”

They sit in front of each other in silence, until the Lasagna was ready.

———

It is late. Very late. After they ate and cleaned the dishes together, they both went to bed. But David can’t sleep, too many thoughts are keeping him awake. He has to tell Matteo, some day. It isn’t something he is proud of, but he might have developed.. something for him. David isn’t quite sure what that ‘something’ is exactly. Besides, there is still Leonie. His girlfriend. The last days have been so different, so.. good. Spending time with Matteo was beautiful.

It does feel.. almost perfect. He wants to be close to him, all the time. Tell bad jokes so Matteo would laugh. Watching him cook something. Snuggle close to him while they watch a movie. He shouldn’t feel that way while still being with Leonie. That just isn’t right. 

He looks over to his side, where Matteo is sleeping peacefully. The moonlight allows David to see his handsome face, his parted lips while sleeping. 

About an hour later, David wakes up because of a sound next to him. Matteo is sobbing. Not screaming or punching in his sleep, David does that sometimes when he has a nightmare. Just sobbing. A little unsure about what to do now, he leans over Matteo. A few tears are running over his face and land on the pillow he was sleeping on. 

Carefully, he begins to wipe his tears away.   
“Matteo”, he whispers. “Matteo wake up.”

No reaction. 

“Matteo please wake up!”

Suddenly, his eyes fly open. His heavy breathing starts to get more calm.

“I’m here Matteo, I’m here. It’s fine.”

David moves a little closer und wraps his arms around Matteo’s thin body. After a little while, Matteo decides to turn around so he can face David. He looks so fragile, like he is made out of glass and could break every moment. A sad smile forms itself on his lips, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“Thank you. And I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” His voice sounds just as fragile, like he has no strength left to speak.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry. Do you.. want to talk about it? You can tell me, you know.”

“It was just a dream.”

Clearly he doesn’t want to talk about it, but that is fine for David. He won’t push. 

“Can I do anything for you?”

“Maybe just.. lay here? Cuddle?” He almost sounds embarrassed.

“Of course. Come here.”

He shifts closer to him and David gently runs his fingers through Matteo’s hair. It is so soft. They lay there in silence until Matteo clears his throat.

“I didn’t tell you yesterday but.. I broke up with Sara. I sent her a text. I know what you’re thinking- talking to her would have been better, yes. But it was too scary to me, to actually talk. So I just sent her message. And she got mad. Like- really mad. And started writing rude things and.. I just have that feeling that she knows I am gay.”

Silence. Matteo just came out to him.

“Matteo.. it’s fine. If you feel uncomfortable talking to her then just simply don’t do it. It’s your choice and I can understand that. But I can also understand why she’s mad.”

Matteo sighs. “I feel guilty now.”

“Don’t. You have your reasons.” 

“Still. Sometimes I wish things between Sara and me would have been easy. Like between you and Leonie. You look cute together, you know. And it makes me sad because I know that I can’t have that.”

“Who says it’s easy between me and Leonie? Yes, I like her, she is nice. But to be honest.. I don’t think I’m in love with her. It took me a while to realize that. I think I just really wanted to believe in it, really wanted it to work. But I don’t think she’ll ever be more for me than just.. a best friend.”

“Oh. Okay. So you are going to break up with her?”

“Probably, yes. But I want to talk to her.”

“Okay.”

Their eyes meet. Maybe he is not able to think right now. Maybe it is a reflex. But he leans forward and kisses him. Soft and slow, not too much. It feels right. After a few seconds, Matteo gives in and kisses him back, slightly parting his mouth to allow David to do more. David was feeling sensations that he never knew he was even capable to feel. There is nothing to compare it to. This is just it. 

And in that exact moment, David realizes he has to break up with Leonie. There is no other option after this. In fact, he should have done it a long time ago. He always knew he felt something for Matteo, but chose to ignore it. But now, he knows what he wants. He knows what is right. This.

After they pulled apart to breathe, they rest their foreheads together. Matteo starts grinning.

“Well. Took you long enough.”

David let’s out a little laugh.

“Shut up. You are ruining the moment.”

“Why did you do this?”

“I don’t know. Because I wanted to. Stupid question.”

“Can I kiss you again?”

“What are you waiting for?”

Matteo leans forward, with a shy smile on his lips. David’s heart is racing. But then, Matteo kisses the tip of his nose, and leans back again.

“Dick.”

“Sorry.” He says, with a wide grin.

David just rolls his eyes, grabs Matteo by his shirt and pulls him close to him, just to kiss him again. This drug is going to be a hard one to get away from.


	10. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this probably comes a bit unexpected but here we go, the last chapter of the quarantine fic. I wasn‘t really in the mood to write for a long time but I thought it would be a shame to just leave the fic like that. Also the „“ are put the german way and not ““ because I wrote it on my computer and it put it like this automatically. Thanks for reading this <3  
> \- Leona

It is still early in the morning when David wakes up and makes his way, as quiet as he possibly can not to wake Matteo, out of his bed. He sits down on the floor and opens his bag, taking his binder out of it. Handling the binder situation has been quite okay, even if it was risky. Every night he takes it off after Matteo fell asleep and puts it back on before he wakes up. That wasn`t very difficult tho, since Matteo has a deep sleep and won`t wake up before lunch time if David doesn`t wake him up.

After he put his binder back on in the bathroom and a black hoodie over it, he looks in the mirror. A small smile creeps up his face as he remembers what happened last night. They kissed. They really did. And it was beautiful, amazing, otherworldly. When he closes his eyes, he can still feel Matteos lips on his own. But it also reminds him that they have to talk. David has to talk. Sooner or later he probably would have told him anyway, but he hoped to be able to still avoid this conversation for a little more. What if Matteo is going to react bad? They still have to live together until the end of the quarantine.

He gets pushed out of his thoughts when he hears a soft knock coming from the bathroom door. „David? I.. have to piss.“ „Oh. Sure.“ He opens the bathroom door just to stare into the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen. „Hi.“ the blonde boy says, smiling at him. „Already up? Why do you always wake up so early? This can´t be healthy.“ „I won´t comment on that.“ David replies, amused. „I´ll let you do whatever you need to do.“ That being said, he leaves the bathroom door and decides to make breakfast for the two of them.

When he enters the kitchen, he is immediately greeted by Mia who is eating her cereal. He started to forget about Mia and Linn also living here because they mostly keep to themselves. It is nice to spend their quarantine with a „lot“ of other people, you are never really lonely and always have someone to talk to. „Good Morning David! Slept well?“ she says, with a warm smile on her face. He really likes Mia, she always manages to spread positive energy which is very much needed in their current situation. „Yes really well. Thanks! Where did you put the cereal?“ „On top of the shelve there, left side.“ Then she goes back to looking at the pages of the book she is currently reading. „How do you manage this whole quarantine situation Mia?“ She looks up from her book. „Hm?“ „How you mange this whole quarantine situation. Matteo mentioned you have a boyfriend? Axel or something?“ „Alexander, yes. I´m fine. I miss him already, obviously, but we´re on the telephone a lot. Good Morning Matteo!“

David turns around to Matteo, who sees it as an invite to let himself fall against David who wraps his arms around him. „Na? Still tired?“ „Very“ „Should we eat breakfast? Cereal? Toast?“ „Mh.. i can cook pasta.“ David laughs. „Pasta? For breakfast Matteo?“ Matteo takes a step back and pouts. „What is wrong with pasta? I make incredible pasta.“ „I know, I love your pasta. But isn´t it a bit too early?“ The blonde boy grins and grabs the Spaghetti out of the shelve. „It is never too early for Pasta a la Luigi.“ „Fine, if you say so.“ he says, and after a few seconds of thinking about it, he presses a little kiss on Matteo´s cheek which makes the boy in front of him smile brighter than the sun.

Later that day, David gets an idea. He stands up from the bed the two of them were lying on and goes to Matteo´s wardrobe. „David? What are you doing at my wardrobe?“ He grabs joggers and a new shirt. „We are doing a little quarantine workout now!“ „What the fuck? We are not David, come back!!“ „I promise I´ll go easy on you.“ he grins and goes into the bathroom to change. When he comes back, Matteo still didn´t leave the comfort of his bed. „Matteooo!“ He goes to the bed, grabs his arm and pulls him up. Matteo growns. „This will be good for you, trust me!“ „Fine.. it´s not like I can change your mind.“

Their quarantine workout turned out not really to be a real workout, depends on if you want to count „Just dance“ on the Wii as doing sports. It had an effect on Matteo tho, who was sitting on the floor, cheeks flushed, sweating. „Dude.. it was just „Just Dance“. We could have done a real workout, be grateful.“ David smirks. „David you are fucking evil, did you know that? I was always right, David Schreibner can´t be trusted.“ „What does that even mean-“ „Shut up, come down and kiss me.“ Oh. He can do that, actually. Not being in the mood to wait any longer for him, Matteo grabs him by his shirt, pulls him down to the floor and into a kiss. David feels his heart speed up as their lips meet. He was so, so gone for this boy.

Later that day, David sits alone on the sofa in the living room while Matteo was doing homework in his room. He stared at his phone, knowing exactly what he had to do. With a small sigh, he scrolled through his contact, stopped at Leonie´s name and pressed the call button. A few seconds later, he heard her voice on the other side of the line. „David? Hi! How is quarantining with Matteo? All good?“ „Yea. Yea all good. I actually really need to talk to you about something.“ „You know uhm.. I´m glad you called because I need to talk to you too.“ „Sure. What happened Leonie?“ „I.. I actually can´t do this anymore. Everything, I mean, this relationship. david you are a super nice guy and I really really like you and I believe you deserve the whole word but- David I think- Fuck. David I think I like Sara.“ Wow. Ok. „David are you still there? Fuck I´m so sorry.“ „I kissed Matteo.“ Silence. Then he can hear laughter on the other side of the line. „Fuck we are so stupid, aren´t we? Damn. So.. you like him?“ „Really, yes.“ „Aww David, I´m happy for you. Even tho you cheated on me, dumbass.“ „Sorry..?“ „All good. So.. I´m glad we talked. I actually have to go now, Sara is coming over.“ „Alright, have fun.“ „Thanks. Let me know how things are turning out with my Matteo. Bye.“

Things with Matteo turned out great. It was new, different. But at the same time absolutely amazing and beautiful. They spent the rest of the quarantine cuddling in bed, cooking, kissing, watching movies, playing Just Dance and doing homework. But the fact that they did all of this together, even made Matteo like the „Just Dance workout“. Matteo even had less and less nightmares.

Their quarantine is over and David could have been home by now, if it wasn´t for David still wanting to talk to Matteo. They are sitting on Matteo´s bed, facing each other. „David what´s up? Tell me, please.“ The concern was obvious in his eyes. „I´ve been thinking a lot about how to tell you. I wanted to tell you sooner, I really did. But I kinda missed the right moment I guess?“ „What are you talking about? David please..“ „I know this is.. unexpected or whatever but.. I uhm.. I´m trans, Matteo. I´m a trans man.“ Matteo´s eyes immediately soften. „Okay.“ „Okay?“ „It´s not a big deal. No what i am trying to say is- it is a big deal but nothing bad, nothing to be ashamed of.“ David breaks into a big smile. „I love you, Matteo.“ „What?“ Shit. „Sorry I- it just kind of-“ „I love you too, David.“ With a sigh of relieve, he smiled again and pulled him into a soft kiss. Whatever challenges they might have to face in the future, they knew they would have each other.


End file.
